


Will it get better if I don´t touch you directly?

by dreamsXnightmares



Category: Ten Count
Genre: Gloves, Latex Gloves, M/M, Masks, Mysophobia, medical mask, overly safe sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsXnightmares/pseuds/dreamsXnightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic came about between 1-3am, which is saying everything. It mostly consists of personal kinks... *see tags*<br/>Yeah first time I overcame the blockade and wrote shameful smut without any reasonable plot<br/>So please don´t be too harsh on me .-.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Will it get better if I don´t touch you directly?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came about between 1-3am, which is saying everything. It mostly consists of personal kinks... *see tags*  
> Yeah first time I overcame the blockade and wrote shameful smut without any reasonable plot  
> So please don´t be too harsh on me .-.

The psychiatric office was already closed and Kurose led Shirotani through the dimmed light of the hallway of his workplace. Reaching the consulting room he gestured Shirotani to sit on the bed as the blond was still shaking from what happened. Pulling off his dirtied gloves he huffed, „I´m sorry... I couldn´t do it- again..“  
Kurose gave him a warm smile „It´s okay“. Sitting down next to him he closed the distance between them, trying to comfort the other. Kurose noticed the blush on Shirotanis face even tho he was still wearing his mask.  
„Aren´t you gonna take this off?“, he hinted. But Shirotani just stared down at his scarred hands, „I feel so dirty.“  
Kurose put his hand over Shirotanis, „It´s ok..“ -„No, I-i need to wash..!“ Shirotani was about to jump up but Kurose pulled him back. „Please don´t touch me! I´m dirty!“ he started yelling while fighting back.  
„Will it get better if I don´t touch you directly?“, Kurose asked. The other one hesitated but finally nodded. „Okay, so I won´t touch you directly- just this one time though.“ and let him go.

Shirotani went straight to the bathroom, washed his hands and put on new gloves and a new mask, just to be sure.  
As he came back into the room, Kurose wasn´t there. Shirotani just sat on the bed again waiting for him to turn up.  
Eventually Kurose came back with a box of latex gloves and a mask in his hands. Pulling on the gloves he stated „I said I just won´t touch you directly- like this it should be fine right?“  
Shirotani didn´t say anything. As Kurose took his hand this time, he let him proceed. He slowly closed the space between them as Shirotan eyed him shyly.  
Kurose started stroking Shirotanis back with his other hand to comfort him.  
Soon the strokes got sensual and Shirotani got goosebumps every time Kuroses gloved hand carressed his back through his shirt.  
Kurose noticed and slowly started to unbutton the others shirt. „W-what are you doing Kurose-kun?“, Shirotani gasped. „I just wanna try touching your bare skin with the gloves on, it shouldn´t be a problem right?“ Kurose answered in a soft tone.  
The other obliged and let Kurose proceed to caress the now bare chest. Grazing over his hardening nipples let him pant in excitement.  
„I want to touch you more“, Kurose stated with a seducing voice and reached down to Shirotanis pants, making him pant even harder.  
„But, oh wait-“, he pulled his hands away from him and reached for the mask „I wonder what it feels like to kiss you through this.“  
Shirotani went bright red so that Kurose could even see it in his eyes. Having the mask put on, Kurose reached for Shirotanis head and slowly pulled him closer.  
Shirotani grabbed the sheets as Kurose closed his eyes and the masks touched. Lightly at first and then harder so they could feel each others lips through the barrier.  
„Mmhh-hmhhh“ Shirotani broke the kiss and Kurose let him, looking him deep in the eyes with his face still close to him. „Ahh-ah I.. I never kissed someone before..“ Shirotani stuttered as he´d found his breath again.  
„Did you like it?“ Kurose asked as he let his hand wander further down to the hard nipples again, not letting his eyes wander.  
„Haaah.. ye-aah“ the blond moaned in appreciation, letting himself fall back onto the bed. Kurose smiled behind his mask and hovered over the others chest, kissing him again while playing with his nipples.  
Shirotani bucked his hips into the air as he got even more aroused. Not knowing what was happening to him anymore, he just lay on the bed panting.  
Kurose broke the kiss and slowly opened the pants of the other, pulling them down to show the erect cock.  
Grazing it lightly with gloved fingers Kurose watched as Shirotani seemed to loose himself.  
It was so rare to see the afraid Shirotani he normally knew, not overthinking anything at all and just letting the touches happen. Maybe the latex gloves and mask made him feel like this. Like Kurose was save aswell from all the bacteria by wearing them.

Shirotani moaned as Kurose gripped his cock and started stroking it lightly. Soon precum gathered at the tip and Kurose used it as lube in order to not hurt Shirotani.  
The other stared down on his hard cock and as he realized what was happening disgust started to show in his eyes „I-It´s dirty...“  
He wanted to make Kurose stop touching it by gripping his hand but that only made Kurose grip his penis harder. Panting Shirotani gave up and loosened his grasp.  
Kurose then took the others hand and replaced his own with it, embracing Shirotanis cock while placing his own semen covered over the gloved one of Shirotani.  
Shirotani could feel his own hand touching his cock through the latex „D-dirt.. eehhhh“  
„Shhhh“ Kurose silented him while moving his hand again making Shirotani stroke himself.

This sight made Kurose want to pull his own dick out to get touched by Shirotani. He moaned out loud at this fantasy. Shirotani had given in and seemed to enjoy his hand beeing led by Kurose as he moaned aswell.

Shirotani finally noticed the big bulge in Kuroses pants and used his other hand to get to the others dick. Kurose helped him open his pants and as Shirotani struggled to touch the precum leeking cock he gripped his gloved hand like the other one.  
The room was filled with moans and the sound of latex rubbing against latex and flesh.  
Having Shirotani touch his cock made Kurose cum really fast and loud.  
Shirotani also couldn´t hold it any longer. They came at the same time and Kurose let himself fall next to Shirotani on the bed panting.  
Looking each other in the eyes they enjoyed the afterglow and as they still had their masks on they kissed lazily.

Suddenly Shirotani jolted up „Everything´s.. messed up.. it´s all dirty!“ He had realized cum had dripped onto his stomach and it made him freak out.  
Kurose got up as well and pulled off his latex gloves, reaching for the nearest pack of handkerchiefs to clean up the mess.  
„No-no you can´t.. don´t do this with your bare hands.. what if you accidentally touch...!“ Shirotani cried holding his cum smeared gloved hands up.  
„Hmmm..“ Kurose had to oblige as promised and pulled on a new pair of gloves. First he got rid of the masks and the stained gloves Shirotani wore as to comfort him a little bit. Then he cleaned Shirotanis stomach and his own mess.

 

„Let´s go home, it got really late“, Kurose broke the silence. Shirotani nodded.  
They dressed themselves and Kurose smiled „Maybe it´s not going to be the only time I was going to wear gloves for you, Shirotani-san.“  
That made the other blush again.


End file.
